Sabine Grindle
Sabine Grindle is a member of the Soldaten Rebels. Appearance Sabine is a younger girl with short, black hair that is held in a bun behind her head. She has pale skin and green eyes and she wears a blue vest over a black long-sleeved shirt with light-blue jeans. Personality Sabine is light-hearted, even in the midst of combat. She isn't afraid of a fight and will give her all to a battle. She appears to work well with members of the Soldaten Rebels, particularly Lisa Vorbeck. She is loyal to the goals of the Rebels and fights against the Blitzleute to prevent them from declaring war on the Shinobi. Abilities Sabine's abilities have been mildly tested in combat. Her primary Kraft is Sternlicht, which allows her to fire concentrated beams of yellow energy at her intended target. Once these beams make contact, they erupt into domes of light, dealing a great deal of damage to their victim. The intense light can also blind nearby enemies. Story Allies at the Spectrum Sabine is present when Shinobi Mathew Withau is introduced to the Soldaten Rebels for the first time as an ally. She is among those analyzing him, however she does not make any comment or interact with him upon their first meeting. Sabine is rarely seen until the battle of Paris. Leader of the Rebels Daniel Heinrich pairs Sabine with Lisa Vorbeck to fight Kirstin Dortmund. After all of the Rebels split off, Sabine and Lisa prevent Kirstin from aiding her commander Anna Dietrich in the latter's battle with Matt. Kirstin demands the Rebels move aside, but the two refuse before they are engaged by Kirstin and her Erdemann Kraft. Sabine and Lisa struggle against Kirstin's earth creatures, but they are eventually able to overcome them in their numbers. The two Rebels eventually get the better of Kirstin, backing her into a corner to finish her. Seeing that she is in trouble, Kirstin uses her Groß Erdemann technique to bring a gigantic earth golem onto the field. Sabine and Lisa initially try to assist in the battle against the giant, but they are told by fellow Rebel Sebastian Hereth to back off, as they are no match for the golem's abilities. The two comply and immediately withdraw, allowing the other members of the Soldaten Rebels to engage the remaining Parisian Blitzleute forces. Following the battle, Sabine is among those tasked with watching over their injured allies and seeing to their care. Once all Rebels are recovered, the group moves onto Switzerland. After a quick battle dispatching the Blitzleute residing there, the Rebels split into two groups to take out the remaining Blitzleute forces. Sabine is later seen lying defeated at the hands of Hans Petrus in the Blitzleute headquarters in Munich. Gabriella Clemens eventually arrives from her battle in Liechtenstein to engage Hans, and the two battle at odds for a time. Eventually, Hans manages to overpower Gabriella and render her unconscious. Just before he makes the final attack, Sabine and Lisa intervene, saving Gabriella's life. The two Rebels battle Hans once more, working together to hit him from multiple directions. Making one final push, the two combine their powers to deal a devastating and fatal blow to Hans. Gabriella regains consciousness, and the three of them immediately move to aid in the remaining battles. When Blitzleute leader Johann Ferguson uses his suicide move in a final effort to destroy the Rebels, Sabine is among those extracted by Helene Diethelm in their cargo jet. Daniel sacrifices himself to save the Rebels, supposedly dying in the wake of Johann's attack. With the Blitzleute having finally been defeated, the remaining Rebels are left to pick up the pieces and clear their name with European authorities. Eventually, Matt requests to return to the side of Daniel's demise. The Rebels comply, and they arrive at the destroyed castle to see Daniel there alive and waiting for them. Category:Character Category:OC